Castle Knights
by MewBlack3
Summary: Takes place in season 3 of Bakugan Battle Brawlers. I do not own anything expect my ocs.


**I'm going to skip where they come to Neathia. Sorry!**

We finally made it to Neathia but I'm just glad that Data isn't involved since she has her own responsible as a DigiDestined. I just hope that she won't come here or else I won't know what to do. Fabia took us to see her sister the Queen Serena then the alarm went off so we went into the battlefield. I was facing against a Aquos brawler name Stoica. I was about to beated until someone saves me.

"Attack!" Stoica commands his Bakugan.

Stoica's Bakugan was heading towards me I couldn't move. But a girl pushes me away from the Aquos Bakugan.

"Hey you alright?!" the girl asks me looking down at me.

"Huh who are you!?" Stoica ask surprise.

The girl that saved me started to glow then change back into one girl that I know and that's Data Hagane.

"Data…what are you doing here?" I ask confuse.

"Dan?" Data ask me.

"We're not sure how we got here. We were hoping that you would know." Terra said on Data's shoulder.

"Yeah I was walking to my apartment with my friends from a meeting and the next thing I know it I was here." Data explain to Drago and me, "But I'm glad…"

Data cut off her sentence and passed out but thankfully I caught her in time. So I pick her up on my back carrying her to commander center at the castle.

"Dan whose that!?" Fabia ask me as she saw the girl.

"Data!?" Marucho said shouting.

"Huh you dudes know her?" Jake asks us.

"Her name is Data Hagane she's a friend of ours." Marucho said Jake explain about Data.

"I'm her Guardian Bakugan Subterra Dragoniod but my name she gave me is Terra." Terra said to Jake.

"Data found Drago and me while battling. Although Data was in a different form when she saved me." I said explaining to them what happen.

"What you mean what did she look like." Captain Elright asks me.

"Well let's see…her hair was longer, her eyes were more cat-like, and not mention that she had fox ears and a fox tail." I said telling Captain Elright what Data looked like before she changed back.

"Dan!?" Shun said running to me.

"Shun what's the matter!?" Fabia ask him worry.

"I found Dorumon and he said that he's looking for Data." Shun said explain to us as he points to the creature following.

"Data what happen to her!?" Dorumon ask worry about Data being out cold.

I explain to him what happen to her and about her saving me.

"***moans*** What where am I?" Data said starting to wake up, "Dan!?"

Data then falls on head as fox ears and a tail pop up. We were surprise about the fox ears and tail.

"Sorry about that I didn't mean to drop you but why do you have fox ears and a tail?" I ask Data about the cat ears and tail.

"Data has been having these problems since she turned 13." Dorumon explains to us, "They only pop up when she gets scared or nervous."

"Well since I'm here I might as well help you guys out." Data said as she stands up, "So might fill me in about what's going on."

After we explain to Data what's been going on. Terra, Dorumon, and Data want to help us but I don't want her in danger anymore. We went back to castle so we can report this to Queen Serena and ask her what to do.

"Battle Brawlers who is your friend?" Queen Serena asks us about Data, "I see she has a digimon with her?"

"Sister what should we do?" Fabia ask her sister for advice.

"If she wants to stay here and help then that is fine with me." Queen Serena said looking at Data, "I can tell that your friend here is special girl gifted with something very special inside. Am I right child?"

"Yes I do hold something special I guess that's why I was called here like when I was seven and 11. Plus I want to help you with any way I can." Data said not telling us something.

"What Data you can't even battle by yourself yet you're still a beginner!" I said worry about her safety.

"Dan listen you haven't really see me fight I can take out hundreds of monsters with my weapon and my partners which I still have to find them!" Data said worry about her partners, "Since I am a Sweeper after all!"

"WHAT!" Shun, Marucho, Jake, and I shout out at once not expecting that.

"If you're wondering what a Sweeper is a Sweeper is another word for Bounty Hunter!" Data said explaining what a Sweeper is.

"What's your weapon?" Drago said asking her what her weapon is.

"Here it is this is my weapon!" Data said showing her weapon.

Her weapon is gun with the roman number 14 on it. I was confused why a roman number is on a gun.

"There supposed to be two but my partner has other one he has number 13 on his!" Data explaining who has the other gun.

"Ever well what attribute do you use?" Queen Serena asks her what attribute she uses in battle.

"I'm a Mixed Brawler your highness. But I just like my clothes just the way they are if that's alright with you." She said not wanting new clothes.

"Why is that Data?" Captain Elright asks her why she doesn't want new clothes.

"Because in lose clothes I fight better and I always come prepare with extra clothes." Data said explaining that she brings spare clothes with her.

***Three gun shots***

We heard three gun shots and Data eyes widen from the gun shots that were set off.

"Train he's in trouble I have to go I know where he's at!" Data said about to run out of room.

I grab her hand stopping her in place and ask her "How do you if it's this Train person you're talking about!?"

"I just have to find out if it isn't then I'll call you for help." Data said trying to get out of my grip.

"Listen if you're going then I'll go with you!" Dan said wanting to come with me to help me.

**Data's POV**

I have no choice everyone wants to go and help what they don't know that it maybe something more badly then Gunalians. Once we left the castle we were all walking in the forest looking for my partners.

"Get down!" I shout out telling everyone to get down, "Damn not you guys again I thought the Sweeper Alliance and I took care of you all on Kraken Island seven months ago."

I fire my gun at the monster that attacks me. After a few hours went by I was almost out of bullets and already tired from the fight. They just keep coming like there's no end to them. I was on my knees tired from all the fighting a nanotoalist was about to grab me until a bullet killed it.

"Train about time." I said weakly getting up.

I was almost on my feet but train knocks me out cold. That's when everything went black.

**First Person POV**

That man knocked her out cold why did he do that?

"Hey kid help get Data out of here my friends and I will handle this. By the way my name is Train Heartnet" the man name Train said telling me to get Data out of here away from the battle.

So I did what he told me I pick up Data carrying her away from the battle. The others follow me after that.

**An Hour Later**

We wait for the man name Train come out of the forest. We then saw him walking out of the forest with bruises all over him and two other people walk out with him. One was another man with an eye patch on his left eye and the other is a girl with long blond hair and pink eyes. He walks to us bending down looking at Data.

"***moans* **Train…Sven…Eve….the nanotoalist about the…OW!" Data said grabbing her waist in pain.

"Careful there Data your lucky that it's only a graze." Train said examining the wound on her waist.

"Will you be okay Big Sis?" the girl asks Data about her wound.

"Don't worry Eve I'll be fine." Data said trying to cheer up the girl name Eve, "After all I've been through worse than this."

"Yeah plus you don't too good Data. Maybe you should rest for a while." the man with eye patch said to Data.

"Sven listen I told you three I'm alright if I just rest for a while then I'll be good as new." Data said trying to get up.

When Data tries to stand she nearly falls back to the ground luckily I caught her in time since I was the closet to her. I help her up walking her back to the castle to get her wound check out. Something appears in front of us it was a man wearing a mask.

"Kid that man is dangerous get Data away for the man now!" Train said warning us about the man.

"Don't worry Dan I come in peace this time I only came here to tell you and Data that you two needs to fulfill your roles as the Twin Dragons." the mask man said telling me something about.

I walk back with her protecting her from the man.

**Train's POV**

He backs away and disappears into a portal I look at Data knowing she'll be in danger if she stays here with her friends.

"Who was that man?" Dan asks himself.

"That man has been telling us that same sentence. Ever since she turned 13 but how does he know your name kid?" Train said explaining who that man was.

"There's something familiar about the man. Maybe I met him somewhere?" Dan said thinking that he meet the man somewhere before.

"Huh?" Sven, Eve, and I said at the same time.

"Sven is it what's wrong?" Fabia ask my friend Sven.

"It's just that Data said the exact same thing when you we first met that mask man." Sven said pointing at Data.

"Come one we better get her back so we can get back to the castle." Dan said picking up Data.

I walk over to Dan and pick Data and said to him "I'll carry her this time so don't strain yourself Dan that goes for you too Battle Brawlers." I said carrying Data in my arms, "If you're wondering how I know you Data comes home every day from Bakugan Interspace telling us about you guys."

**First Person POV**

So that's what happened to us today who knows maybe we'll find out who is the mask man someday. But it looks like our adventure on Neathia just got crazier.


End file.
